powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Feahi
Feahi is an powerful spirit, and the most powerful of the Savanna Lions in the Desert Lands of Astrala. Her powers are all related to burning, day, heat and light. Appearance Feahi has a very unique clothing appearance. She wears white and red armor on her legs, but only up to her knees, and not covering her feet. She wears white and red “bikini” armor with some jewels on it, and white and red loincloth. On her head she wears a red headband, around her neck, a red-orange crystal. She has tattoos on both her forearms, and on the left of her face, and left of her waist, down to her hip. She wears bandages on her forearms, her right upper arm, and under the armor on her legs, and up to her thigh on her right leg. On her left leg, she had a red band on her thigh, a red band on her left upper arm, and a red band near the end of her tail. Over this she wears a worn white clock. Personality Feahi is a very headstrong individual with a hit first, ask questions later attitude. She’s utterly fearless, and will charge at anybody without any hesitation. She's lived on the battlefield all her life, and has developed top-notch and highly efficient instincts. Even in civilization she'll act like a cat when relaxing/sleeping- curling up wherever is comfortable. She's a joyous figure, who loves a laugh, and can always be seen smiling outside of combat, and even then, she might smile during combat. She has a burning will inside her that will never back down. She'll protect her friends and comrades to the death, and when a fight starts, she's serious to the end. She find the most efficient way to deal with anybody is to stomp them hard and fast, and that's what she does. Her fighting style, called "Blazing Dance" by Kasa, is deadly, powerful and faster than anybody can keep up with, and is said to fit Feahi perfectly. Feahi has a bad habit of playing with opponents she dislikes, lightly batting them about and gently clawing at them, calling them insulting nicknames- mocking them to the point they snap and charge her, leaving themselves wide open for her assault, which will end with her victory. Feahi is a heavyweight drinker as well, and when she is drunk, she becomes gullible, leading to all manner of situations, usually ending in not-remotely-serious fights and bar brawls. Background Feahi was born under the searing savanna sun. Her entire life has been a fight for survival within the savannas, wastelands and deserts of Astrala. She’s lived a rough life, fighting off one enemy after another, each time they felt bigger and more powerful than the last. There were times she'd spend days without food while traversing the deserts and wastelands. Although, after a small spirit settlement was made at the edge of the savanna, Feahi often went/goes there for a drink and food. Over thousands of years, she rose in power to become the queen of the desert lands. One year, during one of Nozomi's trips to Astrala, she met Feahi. Feahi was in something of a bad mood that day, as "mysterious trespassers" had attacked her clan. Not knowing about Nozomi's relation to Lumi, she immediately attacked. Nozomi held her own against an enraged Feahi for decent amount of time, long enough for Feahi to realize that she wasn't a culprit. Feahi sincerely apologized, and was genuinely impressed with Nozomi's defense. Nozomi offered to help her search, but to no results. When Nozomi reported the incident to the Shepherds, Lumi herself came to speak with Nozomi about it. Lumi told Nozomi that who she fought was Feahi, Queen of the Desert Lands. Nozomi realized she was lucky to survive the encounter, and guessed Feahi must have been holding back. Powers Feahi is the most powerful Savanna Lion spirit. As a Feline/Lion Spirit, she has: *Battlefield Adaptation *Feline Physiology *Hyper-Instincts Her unique powers are very dangerous. Her abilities are hugely powerful, greatly destructive, and frightening to face: *Dry Season Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Heat Manipulation *Incineration *Magma Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Solar Manipulation Trivia *Feline Spirits fall into many clans across all kingdoms, but the “Savanna Lions” are considered the most powerful, in terms of brute power. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet